


A Lovely Day

by RuminantRambling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breakfast the most important meal of the day, Comfort, Healing, Leave Glenn out of this, No Beta, Post Battle Sadness, We need to be happy right now, fairy magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: Lily is an OC that has joined the Golden Deer. She is a flightless fairy of Light. Her magic is created by song and dance. She stands just over 3 foot tall, about the size of a 6-8 year old female human. Her hair is green-yellow and her braid hangs down to her knees. Large golden eyes, a petite nose that comes to a point, her ears are pointed as well, accenting her high cheek bones. Her smile is perfect and contagious. Her laughter is high pitched and sounds like bells ringing.Bill Withers wrote the song. I highly recommend it if you need some comfort during these trying times.
Kudos: 3





	A Lovely Day

The air of spring is cool and refreshing. The sky is dark yet on the horizon the blessed light of the sun is beginning to peek over the trees that have a shadow of green with their buds emerging. Birds dance in the skies, singing their morning welcome to a new day. Lily is deep in prayers. She stands balanced on her staff in the tree pose, her right leg pulled high under her to be parallel with Mother Earth. Her hands, palm to palm, mirror images of each other. Her face is lifted to the heavens, the only movement is her long green-yellow braid swaying with the breeze and her lips in reverent prayer. Claude is seated next to her, crosslegged and deep in meditation.

The sun paints an abundance of varied hues of gold and yellow on the horizon as the warming sun silently ascends above the trees. Ignatz would cry at its beauty if he were not still asleep. The pair finish, silently they walk to the basket of training weapons, ready to start early morning exercises. They warm up, going through their sword forms together, shifting through their moves, stance, strike, turn, block, slash, thrust. Their practice appears as simple as a dance, however every move they make is full force, full power. If you practice with a weak swing, you only know a weak swing.

They bow, and begin to spar. Only then do they speak.

“Morning, Claude.” Lily is immediately on the defensive as the much larger man is leaning into his strikes, causing her to lose ground.

“You are right to leave the ‘good’ out shorty, yesterday’s battle was pretty rough.” He grumbles, making a low strike. Of course it’s low, any battle with this barely 3 foot tall opponent would have to strike low.

“I heard the Eagles had a rough time too on their assignment. Caspar really took some serious hits, I went to help out when we came back.” The flightless fairy makes a daring move after her leader misses, she dashes between his legs, smacking his rear as she gets behind him.

“Hey! Watch it!” he spun around slashing and kicking. “Not a lot of opponents make that kind of move.” He chides. “I think we’re going to need a song this morning. You know there’s nothing better to get us all back on our feet than listening to your lovely voice.”

Lily leaps up and strikes high at Claude’s head. “Charmer.”

Claude parries. “Birds stop singing to listen to you” he purrs.

Lily thrusts at the man’s stomach. “Apple polisher.” She snips, then spins and swings at his left knee.

“I’ll dance—OW! Maybe I won’t” he stops grabbing his knee. “I yield.” He sits on the ground and pulls up his pants leg to survey the damage.

Lily drops her wooden sword and kneels next to him. Her fingers dance in the air as she softly sings, casting her healing magic on his leg. She looks at Claude apologetically, her large golden eyes shining at him. “Of course I will sing, and you will dance with me. Let’s head up and get some food, I’m starving!”

They greet the Gatekeeper, listening to his daily report and Lily gives him a smile and a fistbump. The students are starting to file into the dining hall as they get in the food line just in time, it starts to build up fast.

For the number of students that are in the dining area, the room is almost void of chatter. Stress, post-battle tension, unsettled minds of the children surrounding Lily cries out to her. Lily motions to Claude to clear their dishes as she climbs up on the table of the Golden Deer students. She begins swaying and tapping her foot. Then a honeyed voice raises over the sounds of dishes clinking and cutlery banging. She begins her song, voice happy and warming:

_When I wake up in the morning, love_ _  
And the sunlight hurts my eyes  
And something without warning, love  
Bears heavy on my mind_

Lily still on the table, dances in front of Marianne, putting a finger under the quiet girl’s chin in order to raise her head and look her in the eye. She gives a warm and friendly smile to the shy one who slightly smiles and blushes as Lily continues singing.

_Then I look at you  
And the world's alright with me  
Just one look at you  
And I know it's gonna be  
A lovely day  
... lovely day, lovely day, lovely day ..._

Dancing and spinning, the wee woman clambers off the table and makes her way to the Black Eagles claimed territory. Winding around the group, she notices Petra’s foot is tapping and Caspar’s head nodding with the beat of her song as she continues.

_When the day that lies ahead of me  
Seems impossible to face  
When someone else instead of me  
Always seems to know the way_

The small songstress makes her way alongside Edelgard and gives her a hug, then taps the shoulder of Hubert who nearly growls as she smiles and winks at him. She skips off and heads for the Blue Lions. She pats Dimitri on the shoulder and smiles as her song weaves its spell to all within earshot.

_Then I look at you  
And the world's alright with me  
Just one look at you  
And I know it's gonna be  
A lovely day....._

_... lovely day, lovely day, lovely day ..._

Felix frowns, but has heard and enjoyed every note. Sylvain is bouncing and dancing in his seat. Annette and Merci are swaying in time with each other. Even Raphael and Leonie have stopped eating in order to listen.

Lily completes her circuit of the dining hall, then skips back to the front to meet up with Claude, who joins her in dancing and singing the chorus one more time, pointing at each other, winking and smiling at every “you”.

The two troublemakers have a seat. As they catch their breath, they listen as the din of the dining hall is loud with everyone talking and laughing and enjoying themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments good and bad are appreciated.  
> It's tough for a lot of people these days. Do something to make them feel better, you'll find it does wonders for you as well. Stay safe. Be well. Read great stories. Comment, Kudo and Dance!


End file.
